


Poised

by Lackingspace



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Co-workers, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Humor, i dont even know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24247963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lackingspace/pseuds/Lackingspace
Summary: You were so sure it was him. He had to be doing this, right? There was literally no one else you could think that'd go through these lengths to do this. Well, there was only one way to find you. Better to confront him now and maybe put an end to it before it happened again, right?
Relationships: Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/Reader, Danny "Jed Olsen" Johnson | The Ghost Face/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 138





	Poised

**Author's Note:**

> Someone said something to me on tumblr and then this happened. I usually write smut, how did it come to this???

It was him. It  _ had _ to be him. You were so  _ sure _ it was him. You didn’t know how he was doing it or even  _ why _ really, but you just  _ knew _ it was him. You didn’t have any proof, hadn’t caught him in the act, or even seen him near the scene of the crime, but it was just a feeling that screamed  _ Jed Olsen. _

That smarmy smirk, deep voice, charismatic yet annoying attitude, the disgusting way his hair looked so soft, his cute laugh, attractive eyes, and that  _ jawline _ ...ok just stop there, that’s  _ not _ what you were supposed to be thinking right now. You were angry. Mad and there was no way hormones would change that right now.

You were going to confront him. Right here, right now. You knew it was him and if he didn’t stop you were going to involve an outside source. So in your pissed off angry state you power walked your way into the little corner office they’d given him. You could see through the blinds that he was sitting at his desk looking over some files. 

When you walked in he’d given you one of those charming as fuck smiles that no way, no how would you  _ ever _ admit had your insides flutter. When you’d shut the door behind you only to plant both hands on his desk to stare him down he gave you a raised brow. 

“Can I help you?” That stupid face. And those stupid pretty eyes that you couldn’t stand to look at because it was making you forget why you came here… So you made your gaze into a glare, trying to stay angry and clear-headed. You’d come here with a purpose and you  _ weren’t _ going to get thrown off just because he was nice eye candy. 

Looking at him though had you trying to figure out why he was doing it or even why he’d  _ want _ to. He was smart, handsome, and could get or do  _ anything _ really, so why? Why  _ was _ he doing it? You couldn’t make sense out of it.

“You should stop.” In that moment you couldn’t say what it was, but something in his eyes shifted. You wouldn’t have caught it if you weren’t staring him down so intently. Couldn’t even really explain what it was. It was like a light shifted or gained a spark of some kind, “Oh?” was his only response.

You put a growl in your voice when you said, “I don’t know  _ why _ you’re doing it, but it needs to stop.” He leaned back in his chair and interlaced his fingers, “Now why would I do that?”

You groaned, “Jed, please! If you don’t stop I’ll be forced to involve someone and I hate snitching. I’m not a child.” Slowly, he stood to make his way around his desk to stand in front of you. He gave you an intense stare that had your palms sweaty for some reason, “Snitching would be a very silly thing to do.  _ Very _ silly.“ You gulped. The way he’d said it was somehow light, but you could tell there was an underlying threat. Even though he wasn’t terribly huge or tall, he was still well above average, and he definitely towered over you. Sweat rolled down the back of your neck.

Usually, he was all laughs and charm, but something seemed off. Something a little darker- you hadn’t heard him laugh once. Nervously you agreed, “Yeah, I don’t want to, so just stop and I’ll forget about it.” He shook his head and leaned towards you a little more than you were comfortable with, “See, I can do that now. I’m having too much fun.” 

He placed a hand on his desk and trailed it across a paperweight next to his nameplate, “I’m curious though, how’d you figure it out?” At the reminder, your annoyance came back full force so with a groan you said, “ I didn’t. Just a guess, but now you’ve admitted it. So, please, Jed! Can you just leave my lunch alone?” 

He paused. The look he pinned you with was a cross between wanting to laugh and confusion, “Your….lunch?” You looked at him like he was an idiot, “Yeah...You keep putting salt in all of my food….wait, what did you  _ think _ I was talking about?” He moved his hand from the paperweight to grip the side of his desk as he laughed like you’d just told him the funniest joke he’d heard all year. 

Look at him you murmured, “Scratch that, I don’t want to know.” He calmed down enough so you weren’t being drowned out, “Just please stop, Jed. Its too expensive to eat out and I’d like to be able to use the fridge without fear of it becoming a salt rock.” He finally quieted and gave you a hard look, “Sorry, little birdie. It’s not  _ actually _ me doing that, but I can take care of it for you.” He cut in again before you could say anything, “But it’ll cost you. What’ll you give me to make it stop?” 

Your jaw dropped, “Give you?! Are you sure it’s not you and you’re just trying to take advantage of me here?” He leaned back against his desk as he looked you up and down, “I mean, I’m definitely taking advantage, but I promise its not me.” You pursed your lips, “You can be a real ass, Jed Olsen. What do you want?” He hummed in either agreement or indifference- you couldn’t tell, but he looked as if he was considering it.

“How about we settle on your going to dinner with me this Thursday?” You were about to yell at him until you actually processed what he’d said, “You...Wait, what?” He wanted a  _ date _ ? With  _ you? _ You were just the office secretary. You weren’t anything special. He could have any of the successful journalists, businesswomen, or news anchors with his looks and attitude, but he was asking  _ you _ out? 

The fluttering in your stomach instantly said  _ yes _ , but your brain was saying he was  _ probably _ just teasing you.  _ Probably _ noticed your crush and decided now was a good time to drag you through the dirt for it. Locking down on the butterflies in your veins you gave him an unamused look, “Jed, that’s just mean. Please don’t tease me and just tell me what you really want for your help.” He shook his head with a laugh, “See this is why I like you. That suspended disbelief.”

You looked at him puzzled, “I’m not sure that’s really a compliment.” He made no move to argue with you, just ignored you’d spoken at all, “I’m not teasing, go out to dinner with me this Thursday and I’ll take care of your little salt problem.” you thought about it for a second. Even if he stood you up or made fun of you for saying yes, a deal was a deal and you  _ really _ wanted to be able to eat your food again, “Ok. As long as you take care of the problem.” The smirk on his face might as well been like you’d just made a deal with the devil, but you couldn’t find it in you to be mad. Not if the devil looked like him.

“Sure, Birdie. I got it for you.” 

It was the next day, a little about an hour before lunch when Jed was walking over to your desk. You were on a call but made eye contact with him to acknowledge his presence. He leaned against your desk and patiently waited for you to be finished. 

When you were he reached over and tucked a stray strand of hair behind your ear, “Its all taken care of, doll. Lunch is back on the menu and so is our date. I’ll pick you up at 7.” He was walking away before you could say anything. You were grateful but still suspicious. That was so  _ quick _ maybe it really was him and it was all a rouse….but you’d landed a date with him, so you’d willingly ignore that fact…. _ wait, he doesn’t even know where I live. _

Somehow, regardless of that, he was still standing at your door, Thursday night at 7 pm on the dot.


End file.
